In a step of manufacturing semiconductor devices and flat panel displays, there is used a transport apparatus which transports substrates to be processed such as silicon (Si) wafers, glass substrates, and the like (articles to be transported) to various kinds of processing apparatuses such as for film deposition by sputtering, ion implantation, etching, and the like. As this kind of transport apparatus, there is known an apparatus which is made up of a drive motor, and a transport arm that is attached to a front end of a rotary shaft of this drive motor (patent document 1).
This kind of transport apparatus is built, e.g., in a load lock chamber which is coupled to the above-described processing apparatus, and in a transfer chamber which is disposed among chambers of a plurality of processing apparatuses. A description is made of an example in which substrates are transported into, and out of, a load lock chamber. After having moved one end of the transport arm to the outside of the load lock chamber, the substrate is received from, or handed over to, the transport arm by using a transport robot of a known construction. At this time, the coordinates of the position in which the substrate is received, or handed over, are stored in a controller of the transport robot as teaching data.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-12033